Guy Berryman
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" | }} |- ! Homeworld | } |- ! Date of Birth | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Height | } |- ! Weight | } |- ! Hair Colour | } |- ! Eye Colour | } |- ! |- ! |- ! Affiliation | } |- ! Speciality | } |- ! Status | } |} Guy Berryman (born April 12th 2447) is a secondary character of the 'Perseus Veil' campaign. Early Life Guy Berryman grew up in Kircaldy, Scotland, before moving to Belfast at the age of 10. He grew up with his father and brother, and has been best friends with Rory Peace ever since he moved to Belfast. He often worked in Rory's family bar, The Poet, and also has incomplete degrees in Mechanical Enginerring and Architecture. Aegis Guy and Rory both joined Aegis together with the hopes that they could make a difference and keep their loved ones safe from radical movements. The two of them worked under Chris Martin, the leader of Aegis on Earth, and made a strong team with a complementary set of skills. Rory, while good with a gun and confident when negotiating with others, could often be reckless and get himself in difficult situations. Guy was the more level headed of the two, being the one to bail Rory out when he got in over his head and regularly having to patch him up when his recklessness came came back to bite him. Apart from this Guy contributed a vast knowledge of mechanics to their group. Having studied Mechanical Engineering and being someone who loves tinkering he would often take care of many situation that Rory could not hope to deal with by himself. Many a bomb were sneakily disarmed (or occasionally detonated) by Guy while Rory would distract and draw the attention of terrorists. In other cases Guy would infiltrate enemy territory and steal valuable intel or sabotage enemy defences, saving many lives and making life much easier for Aegis. His quieter and often more sensible approach to situations perfectly balanced with Rory's more forward approach to these situations, and made for a balanced team. When their work on Earth was completed both Guy and Rory, knowing that others out there were suffering in much the same way as those on Earth had been, both moved to Mau to keep up the fight. Eventually Rory grew weary of fighting and adoped a young boy, Adam who was left orphaned after a pirate raid. Guy, not wanting to keep fighting without his partner agreed to settle down and opened a bar which Rory helped to run. Over time Guy and Adam formed a strong bond, and Guy was the closest thing Adam had to a second parent. Two years later when Guy was looking after Adam, while Rory was off planet to apply for a degree in Medicine, the passengers attacked Mau. Currently little else is known about what has happened to Adam and Guy since then, but it would appear that both are with Aegis once again and that Guy is doing whatever he can to fight against the passengers. Personality Guy is very caring and loving, being loyal and protective over those he loves and going as far as joining Aegis to keep people safe. He has been described as a wallflower and is someone who often prefers to listen instead of speak. In the company of strangers or those he does not trust he can be quiet, but this should not be mistaken for timidness as he can be quite fierce when he needs to be. In contrast, when around friends and loved ones he can actually be quite talkative and genuinely enjoys chatting. He has often been described by those closer to him as "wholesome" and is very earnest with his love and support of others. Apart from his interest in electronics and mechanics, Guy also enjoys a wide variety of other hobbies. He enjoys marathon running, cars (including the classics), fashion and clothing (he has often been interested in opening his own clothing store). hiking and nature, camping, stargazing and astronomy, photography and sports. He also loves music and plays the bass guitar, the piano and the harmonica. Relationships Father - Rupert Berryman Younger Brother - Mark Berryman Close Friend - Chris Martin Best Friend/Possible Lover - Rory Peace Notes